BIOSTATISTICS SHARED RESOURCE: PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The overall objective of the Biostatistics Shared Resource (BSR) is to provide Virginia Commonwealth University Massey Cancer Center (MCC) members with expert statistical consultation and collaborative services in support of their basic, translational, and clinical cancer research activities. This objective will be met by providing biostatistical support and guidance to MCC members at all stages of their research including experimental design, sample size requirements and power calculations, study plan development, analysis of the the statistical design, development of randomization and stratification procedures, interim analyses, analysis of completed results, presentation of research findings, and scientific publication to disseminate new findings in the prevention and treatment of cancer. The BSR serves MCC members from all 4 research programs and all cancer center members have access to BSR services. The resource is directed by Kellie J. Archer, PhD, and provides partial support for 7 faculty biostatisticians and one MS biostatistician (2.3 FTEs total). Facility staff are broadly skilled in adaptive study designs for randomized clinical trials, Bayesian and hierarchical modeling, analysis of imaging data, longitudinal data analysis, statistical methods for evaluating diagnostic tests, and analysis of data from high-throughput ?omics platforms. BSR faculty also participate in the oversight of MCC clinical trials and research protocols through the Protocol Review and Monitoring Committee and additionally support the Data and Safety Monitoring Committee. The emphasis on the collaborative nature of the BSR contributes substantially to MCC research by ensuring appropriate biostatistical expertise is available for clinical trial design, basic science study design, and for supporting project development. In addition to collaborating at all levels in research projects, clinical trials, and grant applications, faculty members in the BSR also contribute to cancer-related research by conducting methodological research that applies directly to programmatic research at MCC. They also train investigators through seminars and individual sessions, and educate postdoctoral scientists and clinical fellows through the clinical research and biostatistics graduate degree concentration. The BSR is an MCC-managed resource. MCC members may contact a BSR member anytime by email, and BSR members are available for meetings on campus from 8:00 AM through 5:00 PM Monday through Friday. Ongoing collaboration, exclusive of preparing grant applications, is supported by collaborative grants or contracts, which provides for cost recovery. There are no user fee chares. In CY2015, the BSR provided services to 48 MCC members. The services provided by the BSR add significant value for MCC members as the services are not practically obtained through alternative vendors and very often constitute a tightly integrated component of MCC member?s research studies.